


But You Wished For Me.

by Grimey



Series: Works inspired by art [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimey/pseuds/Grimey
Summary: "But you wished for this. You wished for me back. Why are you doing this? Why are you sending me back?"Minato doesn't understand. His friends wanted to see him again.Why are they fighting him? Why are they sending him back.
Relationships: Arisato Minato & SEES | Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad
Series: Works inspired by art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	But You Wished For Me.

[Here's the post](https://relxion-kunp.tumblr.com/post/164024488855/thiswas-born-from-all-of-you-i-saw-this)

Their fighting him.

_**WHY** _

They wished for him to come back. They wished for him to live again.

He couldn't cry. His new body won't allow it.

_**YOU WANTED ME TO LIVE AGAIN! WHY ARE YOU KILLING ME?!** _

He feels an arrow rip through his side.

He just wanted to make them happy. He just wanted to see his friends.

_**HE NEVER WANTED TO DIE. HE NEVER WANTED TO LEAVE HIS FRIENDS BEHIND. HE HAD NO CHOICE. HE HAD TO SAVE EVERYONE.** _

He feels his body freeze and pieces of him breaking off.

He can't feel pain anymore yet his heart aches.

_**PLEASE JUST STOP. I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU. YOU'RE MY FAMILY!** _

He feels the final blow. A sword through his heart. He feels his body start to flack away. He looks at his friends, his family.

_**BUT YOU WISHED FOR THIS! YOU WISHED FOR ME BACK. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS. WHY ARE YOU SENDING ME BACK?! DO YOU REALLY HATE ME THAT MUCH?!** _

That was his final thoughts before his body completely turned to butterflies.


End file.
